Appule (Xenoverse)
Appule is the oxymoronic minion of Lord Frieza who is killed en-masse by Tony at various points throughout history including the worst "stealth" mission in all known military history on-board Frieza's Spaceship (while Tony was trapped in Captain Ginyu's magnificent body), Bardock's rebellion against Frieza before Planet Vegeta's destruction, the opening of hell during the GT Saga, and during Universe 13 Frieza's Attack on Earth. He is constantly described as one of the fiercest opponents in the known universe, with the alternate title "Appule the Destroyer" and "Appule the Great and Powerful", while simultaneously being composed mainly of paper-mache and Starfleet red shirts. Biography Appule's race appears in Dragonball as one of the many working under the Cold Empire (Planetary Trade Organisation/The Frieza Force). In the show Appule had a minor role on board Frieza's ship, healing the captured Vegeta, before being killed during Vegeta's escape. In the Dragonball Xenoverse, he is one of several named Frieza minions. However, in typical piss take fashion, Appule in the RedScotGaming Series is portrayed as a fighter of great power, while also being killed at a rate of 12 Appules per minute. Appule attempted to defend the dragon balls on board Frieza's Ship during episode #6, but is repeatedly killed by Ginyu Tony, where he was abandoned by that little green shit Guldo. Appule was resurrected along with every defeated villain of the GT Universe, and participated on a chaotic attack on Earth. Tony arrived and was able to dispatch the Appules en mass through a series of massive Final Shine attacks in God Form. As well as an Appule entering the World Martial Arts Tournament, beating Broly, the Appules of Universe 13 participated in Frieza's revenge scheme against Tony, attacking West City (before its destruction at the hand of Frieza, killing everyone at the Tournament Arena, the City, and Friezas Forces still in it). The remaining Appules and other Frieza minions were defeated by Tony in the West City Crater while engaing Frieza. At some point during the battle, one Appule became affected by time distortions caused by Friezas travelling between his timeline and the main Universe 7 timeline, becoming a much stronger "Purple Appule" (Purplepool). During the Resurrection F events in Xenoverse 2, The Appule Squad attacked the warriors of Earth. Iced arrived on the scene and began systematically killing the Appules, leaving the other Frieza minions to the other fighters. Despite knocking down Appule several times, he kept coming back. It was revealed by Appule that he had used the Super Dragon Balls to grant himself immortality, explaining why he keeps BLOODY COMING BACK NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES HE'S VANQUISHED. Professional Wrestling Career Appule entered the World Martial Arts Tournament during episode #25, winning his first fight against Broly Cena by knocking him out of the ring within the first 10 seconds. In 2015, Appule fought Seth Rollins, presumably crippling Rollins for life due to the sheer level of un-regulated power Appule used against him. Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants